Riku Replica
|-|KHIII= |-|CoM= |-|Dark Riku= Summary Riku Replica is a clone of Riku made by Vexen using his combat data. Having believed to be the true Riku, the truth has changed him, eventually just focusing on protecting Naminé. Dark Riku, however, is a variant of the original that time traveled to the future thanks to Xehanort, to complement the True Organization XIII. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Riku Replica, Repliku | Dark Riku Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Physically 17, 2 chronologically Classification: Replica of Riku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Can summon his main weapon), Telepathy (The Keyblade can react accordingly to what its user wants to do), Flight (The Keyblade is capable of Flight), Magic, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation (The Keyblade can create portals), Power Bestowal (The user of a Keyblade can grant a variation of it to somebody else of trust on purpose or accident by letting them touch it), Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Keyblade Master-level Fighter, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Immortality (Type 6. Can insert his "heart" into others to live indefinitely), Possession (The Keyblade allows its user to send its own heart free, which can then proceed to possess the target), Sealing/BFR (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Sealing Negation (Keyblades can open the seals of multiple things, including the gates between "Worlds"), Curse Removal (It was heavily implied that the Keyblade could remove Calypso's curse of being bound in a mortal body), Immortality Negation (Types 5 and 8, The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the "hearts" of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead), Resistance to Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Darkness Manipulation, Magic-based Time Stop (The Keyblade grants Resistance to Magic-based Time Stop), Cosmic Radiations, and Corruption, Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Maleficent is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Darkness Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned. Ansem by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive. Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it.) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Comparable to Riku) | Possibly Universe level (Fought Sora and Riku, shouldn't be too far behind other members of the True Organization XIII) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is able to hold his own and keep up against Sora and Riku) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Comparable to Riku) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Traded blows with Sora and Riku) | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Has taken hits from Sora and Riku) | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Very high (Comparable to Riku) Range: Extended melee range with his Keyblade. Planetary with magic. Low Multiversal with the Corridors of Darkness. Standard Equipment: Soul Eater (Keyblade), Way to the Dawn (Keyblade) | Soul Eater (Keyblade) Intelligence: High (Comparable to Riku's) Weaknesses: None notable | Has self-concept issues Key: Riku Replica (CoM) | Dark Riku Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Warriors Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Organization XIII Category:Clones Category:Purification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Causality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users